Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing
by nellieforbush
Summary: Reba Hart meets Eric Camden at a bar.Something happens to reba that no one can expect. the story takes place after the 6th season in reba and around the four season on 7thHeaven the twins are not born yet . Everyone is younger.
1. How they met

Perface: Max an evil figure from Annie and Eric Camden past decided to pay Annie a little visit. Eric and the rest of the family except for Ruthie went to a festable at the church. Max came in and kissed Annie. Ruthie saw and took it the wrong way and told Eric. He went to Napa Valley an old familiar place took take his mind to what happened. He ran into his old flame Maddie. He went to her vineyard to talk awhile. She was always mad that he broke up with her. They had dinner. Annie took a plane ride to Napa. She walked around for a while until she saw Eric. Maddie leaned over and kissed him. With out thinking he kissed her, reminding himself of what she did. Annie saw and then she got mad her ran after her. She said she wanted a divorce. She ran into an old friend Edward. She asked him to help her make Eric jealous. Before Eric had arrived Annie talked to the judge she said she wanted the divorce to be fake. The judge he could do it, but the divorce would be real, but it would only last for a little while. Annie and Eric signed the divorce papers. She only took her thing and the kids and Eric kept the church home and his things. Eric usually finished his work on Sunday and Monday. Lou one of the church deacons told him that the couple that are getting married wants the choir to sing "Lost in This Moment". Eric taught then the song because he listens to country and he knows the words to that song. Big and Rich were sing in a town next to Glen Oak. John Rich told Big Kenny that he wanted to stop by the church. They heard Eric's voice and they both fell in love with his voice. Then they started to sing their song. They asked him if he wanted a record deal he said yes. Then he got a deal with MCA. The got a stylist called Sandi Spika. Eric became famous. He wrote all of his songs. Three years passed. Eric went to a bar in Houston, to give a little surprise to the people there.

The Start:  
Reba to get her mind off from the family and work went to a bar. She got up and sang "Head Carolina Tails California". Eric heard her voice and was like wow she kicks a**. He got up and sang one of his "Measure of a Man". He sat down in a stool next to Reba.

Reba-"that is one of my favourite songs of yours."

Eric-"Thanks"

Reba- Hi my name is Reba.

Eric- Hi Reba

Reba- Can I buy you a drink?

Eric- How about I buy you a drink?

Reba- I all ready have a beer.

Eric liked the way she was down to earth. Reba would would you like a record deal.

Reba-are you kidding me

Eric-no, I think you are a great singer.

Eric-here I'll give you my number,555-4271

Reba-ok; she looked in her purse to see if she had one of her business cards with her. She grabbed her eyeliner and took the napkin off the bar and wrote down her cell phone number 874-4301

Eric- I will pick you up at the air port.

When she got home, she ran upstairs. The family gave her a dirty look. She went in her room and started to jump up and down her bed. She was yelling yes wooooooooooohoooooooooooooowwwwwwwww I did it, I did it yeah. The kids gave her a look then went to their rooms.

Eric went back to Glen Oak. The next day he told Sandi about Reba. She asked if he was sure he wanted to put her on his deal for now. He said yes.

Eric- She is pretty, smart, and has a voice of an angel.

Sandi- fine, but I get to give her a makeover.

Eric wrote a new song called "Ticks" about Reba. He previewed the song to his friend Morgan Hamilton. A napkin fell out of Eric's pocket. Morgan picked it up and started to chuckle.

Morgan- well what do we have here

Eric- give me that, she is just a friend, and it was just business.

Morgan-sure, than why did she write her number in eyeliner

Eric-"she could not find her business card". Reba found her card and gave it to him before he left. Eric looked in his pocket to see if the card was still in there.

Eric- here I found the card.

Morgan- so you are buying a house in Houston.

Eric punched Morgan and they both started to laugh loud.


	2. The dinner

Reba came home from work beat and went to pack her bags to go to the airport. Brock ran up the stairs into Reba's room. He grabbed her around her waist. She jumped up and screamed.

Brock- Reba can I borrow 3,000

Reba- you moron you scared me and no I don't have that kind of money even when I'm working two jobs.

Brock- but Reba I really need that money, Brock said giving her a puppy dog face.

Reba- that face does not work on me anymore, and I know you are only going to spend that money on something stupid. I have to go I am going to be late for my flight.

Brock- I'll drive you

Reba- no, a friend from work is all ready taking me.

Reba got to Glen Oak. She saw Eric and walked towards him. He have her a hug, then Reba got defensive. He ignored jump and dropped her off at her hotel room. The next day Eric had her record three songs he wrote, Three Mississippi, Girls lie too, and I just wanna be mad.

Sandi looked her up and down one more time. Next week she is all mine she said to Eric.

Next week: Sandi looked at Reba. She handed Reba a shampoo.

Reba- what is this for?

Sandi- It makes your hair longer, and your hair is too short to do anything with it. Lift up your arms and Eric get out I need to measure her puppies. Sandi finished measuring every part that she needed to make some clothes for her. 7 days have passed. Reba's hair now reached the small of her back. Sandi gave her a makeover and changed her in clothes that she made for her. She looked at her self in the mirror, she looked like a star. The outfit she was wearing showed that she had beautiful curves. Eric kept staring at her. Eric tried to kiss her one day but she said she just wanted to be friends. Annie was jealous as heck that they spend a lot a time with each other.

One month passed. On weekends Reba would tour with Eric and Sandi. On week days she would work at the dentil office and at the real estate office. She always some men stare at her. Sometimes even Brock. She went to a coffee shop just before going to work for Eugene. Reba sat down enjoying her coffee. Jack Morgan was sitting a few tables away with his friends Kevin, Keith, and Peter.

Guys- Hey, Jack why don't you go talk to that girl over there, Peter said pointing to Reba.

Jack-ok, Mind if I sit down

Reba- no, last time I saw you is when you were Brock and BJ's therapist.

They talked for a while about Brock and Barbra Jean.

Reba- Well I have to go, but her I'll give you my number, give me call sometime.

The guys were in shock when she gave him her number. The next day they ran into each other again at a bar.

Jack- Reba would you like to go out with me on Sunday.

Reba-I would love to, but I can't go on Sunday I have a business trip. How about Monday.

Reba-Sandi can you help me get ready for my date.

Sandi- you have a date, don't get me wrong you look great, but you don't date.

Reba yes I do, kind of. Are you going to help me or not?

Sand ok I'll help you.

Sandi picked out a kind of low cut top with black jeans that hugs her. The next day when Reba came from work she went up stairs to change into the outfit that Sandi picked out, Reba left a note on the fridge that said: take care of Jake. Reba met Jack at the restaurant.

Jack- wow you look great here sit down. He pulled the seat for Reba to sit down.

Reba- thanks.

Jake- I hope you like Italian

Reba- it's my favorite.

They ordered their dinners and two glasses of champagne to go with their food.

Jack- so tell me about your self.

Reba- thought you would all ready know me, you know because of Barbra Jean.

Jack- yeah, I probably know things that you would not like me to know.

Reba looked down at her plate and her checks were more than the wine when she blushed.

Jack- but I would love to hear them from you.

Reba- How about you tell me about yourself, since nobody told me about you.

Jack- well, I am a marriage counselor, I am divorced, with no kids. I like kids though.

Jack-so, why exactly did you and Brock get divorced?

Reba- our marriage was on the rocks, and Brock got his mid-life crisis and then there was Barbra Jean and she got pregnant. Brock wanted to do the responsible thing and marry her.

Reba- so, why did you and your ex-wife get a divorce.

Jack-she was never home and was always with her high class friends. She treated me like a chew toy and was into being a high maintenance woman. She never had time for us. It was always about her.

Jack- now, let's talk about something other than our divorces.

Reba-Ok.

They had a wonderful time. They talked for 2 hours. Then she went home.

They went out a couple times that week meaning 'four' knowing she would have a 'business trip.'

Sandi-So, how was your date.

Reba- Good.

Sandi-Just good.

Reba- It was great.

Sandi-So, are you going to tell me anything besides 'it was great.'

Reba-Nope.

Eric- Hi girls. What are you guys talking about?

Sandi-Nothing, she won't say anything about her date.

Eric-Well, Reba will tell us if she wants.

Reba-Thanks.

Sandi gave a big pout.

Eric-Time to get to work now. We have a concert tonight.

After the concert:

Eric took Reba to her suite.

Eric-Reba after church around five or six o'clock would you like to come over and have dinner with my family.

Reba-Sure, see you tomorrow. "Goodbye," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Eric returned the kiss on her cheek and said"Goodbye" and touched her shoulder all the way down to her hand and mummbled goodbye.

Mrs. Beeker the community ear (A.K.A gossip queen) saw them and of course turned something inocent into a big deal. The next day at church Mrs. Beeker was talking to some of the church ladies.

Mrs. Beeker-Yesterday I saw Eric coming out of a hotel room around 1:00 a.m with a smile on his face. He was with that one red-headed girl. I was out walking Benny he needed to go pee-pee. I still can't believe he is dating someone while he is still married and that she is 20 years younger than him.

Church ladies-Yes, that is so wrong.

Annie heard every thing those liadies said. She was filled with anger and jeolousy towards Reba.

Patricia Hamilton Morgan's wife and Annie's best friend went over to her house after her husband's church service at the Trinity church.

Pat- So that tramp spent the night with your husband.

Annie-That's what I heard and I didn't see him come home last night. Only this morning when I saw him come in and change for church. She comes to church every sunday. I only see her on weekends, never weekdays.

Pat-That is wierd.

"Nock,Nock,Nock"

Annie opened the door and looked at Patricia and said "Speaking of."

Reba looked at Annie and knew they were talking 'bout her and not in a good way.

Annie- "Hello," she said in a cold way,"Come in,"she said in the same tone.

Reba-Hello and thanks.

Reba-"Hello,"she said to Patricia.

Eric came through the back door.

Eric-Hi girls

Hi they all said.

After Patricia left Annie went towards the kitchen to cook dinner. Everyone gathered around the dinner table and Eric asked all the kids about their day, and Lucy as useual was talking about a new boy. Annie and Reba were just sitting there not saying a word and eating their dinner. Reba was the first to brake the ice.

Reba-This is really good soup, I would the recipe.

Annie-I bet you would.

Eric saw the tension between them but ignored it, beause the kids were in the room.

In the next couple weeks (2 weeks) Annie was treating Reba like crap. Eric always told her to cut it off.


	3. The Talk

That weekend Annie treated Reba to the worst. Reba got a phone call from Cheyenne that Jake got the stomach flu. Reba saw Eric sitting on the couch and walked over to him.

Reba-Eric we need to talk.

Eric-Is this about Annie 'cause I'm so sorry.

Reba- Eric I understand Annie but what I'm about to tell you there are two reasons why I'm telling you this.

1. I need to go home because my son is sick and I'm not going to be able to be your opening act tonight.

2. I want Annie to know how lucky she is to have a man like you. I also want you to know how much I trust you.

We have known each other for a while and I think you should know the real me. There's a reason why I didn't kiss you.

Eric- What,why?

Reba-Because I don't want what happened to me to happen to Annie.

Eric-What do you mean?

Reba-When my husband and I were having some problems at home and then he got his mid-life crisis and we got a separation and he cheated on me with his hygienist. He got her pregnant and then we got a divorce because he wanted to do the right thing and marry her. Now I'm a single mother of 3 with a son-in-law and a granddaughter that live with me. I have two jobs so I can feed my family and pay the bills. Plus help pay the government the money that my ex-husband owes and that happened when we were married. I don't you and Annie to go though what happened to us.

Eric-Wait, How old are you?

Reba-38

Reba- I really do not want her to go through that.

Eric- Your only a year younger than Annie and me. WoW! Reba thanks for all you're doing I really appreciate it.

Reba- I just want you two to be happy. I guess, I have to get going. Can you take me to the airport?

After Eric took Reba took Reba to the airport, he went home to find Annie mumbling bad things about Reba under her breath. Eric grabs Annie by the arm and says," What is wrong with you? Reba has not done anything to you.

Eric- You know what you are very lucky to have someone who loves you. Reba does not have anyone and she is only trying to protect you.

Annie shot him a glare and said,"How."

Eric-I am probably not suppose to tell you all this but I think you need to hear this. Reba does not want to hurt you the way she got hurt.

Annie-What?

Eric-One day I leaned towards her to give her a kiss and she said no because she said she just wanted to stay friends but later she told me that she said no because she didn't want to hurt you. When Reba and her husband were going through a separation he had an affair with his hygienist and she got pregnant and he said he was going to leave Reba to do the right thing and marry her. Now she is a single mother of 3 working 2 jobs.

Annie- Wait,how old is she.

Eric-38, but that is not the point. She has to proved for her family, you don't have to. Annie I love you. I would never hurt you. Can't you see that. I love Reba, but only like a sister and as a best friend but nothing else. You are my best friend and you're the one I want to be with for life. That's all I have to say. It's up to you to see if we should love me.

Annie's eyes filled with tears. She was wrong and felt bad that she was jealous of her. Reba was only trying to do right. Guilt washed over Annie as she not only saw, but felt the pain in Eric's eyes. Eric could never love Reba like he loves me. Eric walked away and went into his office. He left Annie alone to her thoughts. Later at night Eric went up stairs to get his flannel pajamas. Annie was in bed reading a book. Annie put her book down as soon as she saw him come in. Annie patted the bed and said,"Care to join me." They talked until the cleared things out. Eric got dressed in his PJ's and went and laid down next to her He leaned over for a good night kiss and thing got a little heated. That night they made love.

That next week Eric talked to Reba.

Eric- Guess what Reba?

Reba-What?

Eric-Annie and I are back together. We still need to work somethings out but we're back together.

Reba-That's great.

Reba gave him a hug and congratulated him.

Another week later:

Annie has been having a lot morning sickness and fatigue. She took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Eric told Reba the great news about the new coming Camden. She congratulated them and wished them good luck.

* * *

Sorry I have not written I had a lot of end of the projects and tests and writings before summer break. Hope it's good please review.


	4. SURPRISE!

Another week later:

Reba breathed in and out. She felt like her intestines were getting squeezed out as the vomit worked it's way up to her mouth also passing through her nose. Reba sighed closed her and took a deep breath in. She washed her face and walked down stairs to fix breakfast for her family. Reba had been puking her guts out all morning, noon, and night. this had been going on for a week.

Cheyenne-Mom you have been sick all week, you should go to the doctor.

Reba-Cheyenne I'm fine Jake just gave me his stomach flu.

(F.Y.I it's the being of June and it's a Thursday.)

Cheyenne-But you have been really sick mom and you haven't been eating anything and you're gonna get dehydrated.

Reba-Fine I'll go to the doctor, but I'm fine.

Reba made an appointment with Dr. Beck her physician. She called Annie right after she called .

Reba-Hello, Annie this is Reba.

Annie- Hi Reba

Reba-Annie,Can you tell Eric that I can't go this weekend because I got the flu and I don't want to get you especially and the kids sick OK.

Annie-Sure, that's fine.

After her talk with Annie, Reba went to see

( At the Doctors)

Dr. Beck-So what are your symptoms

Reba-I have been throwing up a lot. I think it is pretty much the the stomach flu.

Dr. Beck-Let me check (awwww)

Reba- Awwww she said with a sarcastic face.

Dr. Beck checked Reba from head to toe.

Reba-So Doc tell me the bad news Reba said wiggling on examination table, then nudged the Dr. with her elbow laughing. Ha Ha.

Dr. Beck-Everything is fine you don't have the flu. suspected what it was but needed more proof. So he started to ask a series of questions.

Dr. Beck-Reba are your breast feeling different?

Reba-Yes.

Dr. Beck-Does your back hurt?

Reba-Yeah.

Dr. Beck-Do you get a lot of fatigue?

Reba- uh-uh.

Dr. Beck got his prescription pads and wrote down the prescription. Then handed it to Reba. She took it and put it in the back pocket of her jeans and got out before reading it. When she got in her car, she took it out and read it. It said:

See Dr. Shmit

or get a

EPT test (Pregnancy test)

Reba looked at it and thought the doctor was crazy. She couldn't go back so she decided to prove the doctor wrong but she couldn't go to Dr. Shmit because Barbra Jean has access to her files for her insurance company because she worked for them. If she went to see , the whole family would know why she went to see . She went to the pharmacy to get the test.

Reba- excuse me wich test is the most accurate.

Clerk Guy-Well this one but it is a little confusing.

Reba-How?

Guy-Well you know how it is white and if you're pregnant it turns pink.

Reba-Yeah.

Guy-On this one this one if you're pregnant the pink part turns white.

Reba-OK.

Guy-OK, let me get it from the store age room and I'll be right back.

Reba- Thank you.

Just then Barbra Jean sees Reba and jumps behind her and said"Hello Rebadabadoo. Reba jumps and turns around.

Reba-Gosh Barbra Jean you scared the daylights out of me.

BJ- Reba she said rasing one brow. What are you doing in the baby aisle with all the baby stuff are at.

Reba lied and said" Cheyenne asked me to get some pads for us girls we ran out."

Guy-Ma'am I have your test right here.

Reba grabbed the pads and told the guy that she would get the test when she goes to the register. luckily Barbra Jean didn't hear them and then thanked god BJ didn't hear.

Reba-Bye Barbra Jean.

BJ-See you later Reba.

Reba dumped the pads somewhere on her way to the register. She paid for the EPT and went home.

Cheyenne-Mom how was it at the doctor's. Are you OK?

Reba lied and just said" He just said that i have the flu and that it will pass."

Cheyenne-Ok,Mom.

Reba went upstairs into her bathroom. She peed-ed on the EPT and sat on the edge of the tub. She then sat inside the tub to wait for the results.

Reba- I don't know why I'm so nervous. I'm just taking this test so i can prove my stupid doctor wrong.

Five minutes later, she picked it up and it was still pink. She sighed in relief. She picked herself up from the tud with the test in her hand. She went to put it back in the box and to throw it under the sink. She looks at it one more time.

Reba-What the heck?

************************************************************************


	5. This Can't be Real

Recap: Reba- What the heck?

****************************************

She looked at the EPT. It had just turned white. Reba's eyes widened and she turned pale. She looked at it one more time it was still there. She was in shock. She couldn't trust this thing. She can't go see Dr. Schmidt because of BJ. So tomorrow she would go to Glen Oak to see what the heck is going on. She had asked Annie one day who her Doctor was. It was Hank Hasting Eric's brother-in-law. She didn't want to see him. She doesn't want people to know 'cause she was so confused. She decided to go see another gynecologist in Glen Oak.

Glen Oak at the Doctors waiting room:

Receptionist-Mrs. Hart

She got up and followed the nurse Mindy inside. Dr. Allison looked at her chart.

Dr. Allison-So you are hear for a pregnancy test.

Reba looked at him like duh you think kind of way.

Reba-Yeah the home pregnancy test wasn't so clear.

Dr. Allison-OK, here you go. He handed Reba a small container. We need a sample of your urine and blood.

Reba- OK, Reba got up from where she was sitting to the restroom. When she got back, she handed the container nurse Mindy. Then she sat down so the doctor can get some blood.

Dr. Allison tested her urine and blood and came back in the room.

Dr. Allison-Congratulations Mrs. Hart, you're having a baby.

Reba-What, thats not possible!

Dr. Allison-When was the last time you had sex.

Reba-7 years ago.

(Warning: this cannot really happen what i'm about to say but lets pretend this can happen. It would be cool if i just made medical history.)

Dr. Allison-At the time were you on any medications?

Reba-Yes, I was on anti-depressions.

Dr. Allison-Did you drink any alcohol while you were on the medication?

Reba-I drink it every once in a while.

Dr. Allison-When did you stop taking your medication?

Reba-6 years ago?

Dr. Allison-When was the last time you drank alcohol?

Reba-A month ago.

Dr. Allison-I think i know what is happening.

Dr. Allison-The medication and alcohol didn't mix very well and because you became pregnant, that made a chemical imbalance in your body and froze your egg. Since your not on any medication or have had any alcohol in a while the egg unfroze.

Reba-That's not possible.

Dr. Allison-Yes,it is. It's very, very rare in only happens in 1 in a million. I guess your that one. I will do my best so this will not end up on the media. Reba I'll see you in two weeks to see how far along you are and how the baby's progress is going and if the baby is alright.

All Reba could say was "OK."

A million questions were running through her head. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Jack? How am I going to tell the kids? What about Barbra Jean? And then the big question was: How am I going to tell Bock? Then the what ifs started about the baby. She set up an appointment and stepped outside to get some fresh air and to think about her questions.


	6. Advise

Reba got in a cab and told the driver to take her to the reverend's house. She nocked on the door. Eric came out holding a notepad where he was getting ready to type his serman.

Eric-Hi Reba , come in. I thought you were sick.

Reba-Can I talk to you in private please.

Eric-Sure, here lets go into my study.

They went into Eric's study and shut the door. Reba sat down and said in a tremmbling voice:

Reba-Eric I'm scared very scared.

Eric gave her a look.

Eric-What do you mean?

Reba-Eric I'm pregnant.

Eric-What? With who? Jack, you two have only been going for a month. Reba I thought you were more responsible Reba. You told me that you don't believe in stuff before marriage.

Reba-Eric relax don't make it harder than it already is It's not Jack's baby it's my ex-husband's.

Eric-Isn't your ex-husband married.

Reba-Yeah.

Eric-Reba I thought you were 100% against adultury.

Reba-Can you be quiet and let me explain!

Eric-Fine, go ahead.

Reba explained everything to Eric about her condition and even showed him the papers that the Dr. gave her so she could understand her condition better.

Eric-Wow, Reba I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions.

Reba-It's ok. I just don't know what to do. The only thing I do know is that I'm keeping it. I don't even know if i could be able to tell him. I'm scared to death. I mean it's like starting over again. I haven't had a baby in 10 years. Plus it's high risk and even more high risk with this condition. I'm just freaking out. I need help Eric. Can you help me?

Eric-I'm not sure. I guess it is all up tp you Reba. All I am telling you is that yeah , having this baby would be starting over again, but it's a blessing.

Reba-Yeah, I know she said with a smile and a glow holding her tummy.

Eric-One more thing don't do anything without thinking twice about it ok.

Reba-Ok.

Reba left the house with those words. Then an idea poped into her head and her eyes lite up.


	7. Decisions,Decisions,Decisions

When she got that idea in her head she didn't even want to think twice about it but she promised Eric she would think about it twice. She the tough about it one more time, that counted as thinking it twice. She thought it would be the right thing to do. She would use her job to help help.

She made up her mind to find a house in Glen Oak and move there and never tell anybody but Jack, and the kids about the baby. She couldn't trust anyone to keep this secret away from Brock. She knew someone would just spill their guts and just tell Brock so no one should know. She was so scared to tell Jack about the baby. Would he break up with her.

Reba-Brock and Barbra Jean can't know about this. I can't hurt her. I can't force Brock to do something like marring me, or do anything just 'cause I'm having his his baby. I just can't.

That weekend Reba looked at different houses around the town. She couldn't find a house she could call a home, a home for her and her family, until she saw a house that was for sell right across the street from Eric's house.

Reba-I'll take it.

Real-estate agent- Are you sure. I mean I'm not even allowed to sell this house it's really bad I mean very bad. I mean there are termites, the only good thing about this house is the foundation.

Reba-I'll take it.

Agent-Are you sure.

Reba-Yes

Agent-Fine $2,000

Reba-$1,000 and i promise never to sue y'all. Plus have the house tented for the termites. Deal.

Agent-Deal. They said with a hand shake.

She signed the papers knowing that this was going to be it. She was going to try her best to make this house her home. She was going to surprise Eric by not telling him she was moving it to Glen Oak and to surprise him by moving in her new home. When she she was done signing the paperwork, she packed her suitcase and was headed home, her old home.

Monday afternoon:

Jake-Mommy why do we have to move?

Reba-Jake honey I told you I got a great job offer and I'm taking it. She said partly lying through her teeth.

Kyra- I think it's a good thing that we are moving. I mean no one will know us so they won't know that my family are freaks. Plus when I go to school people won't make fun of me for having a sister who got pregnant at 17. She said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Cheyenne- I agree with Kyra even though she is being mean.

Reba-OK,so lets get to work. Remember we are selling the house 'cause I just finished paying for we are leaving behind all our stuff here. We are only taking a little clothes and important things like, pictures, stuffed toys and game systems. OK. We will buy the things we need over there. Remember don't tell your father and Barbra Jean. I'll tell you my reasons later.

Kids-OK.

Reba-Wait give me your old keys, I changed the locks today.

Kids-OK.

Reba-Wait, here are the new keys. Do not give them to your dad or BJ. OK.

She was nervous forgeting everything ang taking on and on having many things on her mind.

Kyra-Yes,mom. Can we go pack now?

Reba-Yes.

Reba finished packing her things then went to get gas for the car and some snacks for the road.

Monday night:

Reba sat on her front porch waiting for Jack. He walked up the front porch.

Reba-Hey,she whispered.

Jack-Hey there.

Reba- We need to talk it's very important. Please sit. She patted the seat right next to her.

Jack-OK.

Reba- I'm pregnant.

Jack-What?! How? We never! With Who? How could you? Jack shouted getting up off of his seat.

Reba-Shh! Jack the kids don't know yet. Please calm down and let me explain.

Jack sat back down.

Jack-Fine.

Reba-Thanks. It's Brock's. Jack started to talk. Let me talk OK. She explained her condition to Jack.

Jack-Oh I'm sorry I over reacted. I can't believe this though.

Reba-Jack please don't tell anyone especially Brock. I'm moving because of Brock.

Jack-Well at least give me your address and phone number so, I can call you and visit you on the weekend.

Reba-Really, I thought you were going to break up with me.

Jack-I would be an ass if I would break up with you just because your having a baby. I promise I won't say anything. So when are you leaving?

Reba-Tomorrow mornin'.

Jack-Why so soon?

Reba-I just can't face Brock.

Jack-Need help packing?

Reba-No all done.

Reba and Jack sat there and talk till 10:00.

Reba-It's getting late. I need to wake up early tomorrow. I'll call you when I get there OK.

Jack-Ok,but I want a kiss before I leave.

Reba-OK.

They shared one last kiss before she had to go.

* * *

In the morning about 5:00 a.m they finished putting the last boxes in the car. Reba gave one last look at her old house and her old life. She got in her old harvest gold Volvo and drove away. Right behind her was Van in Rhonda. It took two days to get to get to Glen Oak, CA because Reba was always stopping for rest stop because of her morning sickness. Reba put the kids in a hotel suit until the necessary repairs were made to the house. After she left the kids to rest, she drove to their new home were her new was about to begin.

Annie-Look Eric we got new neighbors, Annie said while looking out the window.

Annie-Lets go say say hi.

Eric and Annie went to say hi to their new neighbor.

Annie Hi.

Reba-Well hi there neighbor Reba said with a giggle.

Eric-Reba you bought this house?!

Reba-Yeah, I decided I can't tell Brock.

Eric-You know this house stinks right.

Reba-Yeah, I know this know but I'm going to hire someone to remodel the house.

Eric turned to Annie and said Annie why don't you help her out. It can be a pregnancy project for the both of you please.

Annie- Ok sure. As long as Reba helps me.

Annie-Reba you don't need to hire anyone to fix the house. I'll teach you how to fix the house.

* * *

They started with making a little apartment like house that had two rooms in it , in the backyard for Cheyenne and Van. It had just the two room and a small living room. Annie taught her all she knows from pluming to fixing cars. They had the house done in three weeks plus another week of painting, decorating, and making the top part of the garage into an apartment for guests.

*******************

Eric-Reba guess what.

Reba-What?

Eric-I got you a contract to sign with Valory Music Co.

Reba-Really!!!!!

Reba started to scream and jump around.

Reba-I know what can be my debut single. It's a song I wrote called "I'm a Survivor".

* * *

I'm so sorry I took to long to write. With my waiting till my computer was fixed, and school I did have time so here is the new chapter. :D

By the way i Don't know anything on houses or real-estate , lets just say this house was really bad. I tied hopefully this chapter is good. I would really appreciate a review so please leave one. :D


End file.
